Rise of Lord Morokei
by Xero the Reaper
Summary: Nima Jameson was an unfortunate victim of a deadly virus. but guess what? He was reborn, as a gamer, in Harry Potter. but he's not that pleased about the last part. Not to mention he's technically a muggle. now as he takes the name of one of the bosses from his favorite game he'll prove that you don't need to be born a Wizard to do magic while also plotting for world domination.
1. Chapter 1

**LOADING... 0%**

 **12%**

 **26%**

 **45%**

 **48%**

 **80%**

 **98%**

 **99%**

 **100%**

I suddenly gasped and air filled my empty lungs. I tried to move but I couldn't. All I could see was a white ceiling. I tried to call for help but I it was interrupted by a baby crying: me

The realization made my cry harder until a giant picked me up

It wasn't her shaking me to calm me down that stopped me, neither was it the fact that she was dressed like one of those old fashioned nurses working at orphanages.

No it was those floating blue words above her head

 **Isabel Howard lv6**

 **Nurse**

What the…

/

When I stopped crying I she put me back on the crib and walked away.

Me? I was still trying to make sense from all this.

The last thing I remember before that weird life sized loading screen was the sad look from my family on my death bed. Yeah, I died from a disease, no cliché car crash, no dramatic mugging, just a new and dangerous virus that killed anyone unlucky enough to get it before its vaccine was created

From what I know from that manhwa called the gamer an all those fanfics I just got reborn with the gamer ability. Is this really what happened?

 ***ding!***

Speak of the devil

 **New quest**

 **Know from the start**

 **Objective: Do the Tutorial**

 **Reward: Knowledge of the basics, 10xp**

 **Y/N**

I blinked at the blue box hovering above me. Oh so there _is_ a tutorial. I raised my little baby hand and barely reached the yes icon and tapped it. It disappeared and was replaced with another one

 **Hello and welcome to your new life (technically afterlife)! You were one of the few lucky ones chosen to become a gamer. You can give commands trough voice commands (if you can't talk for some reason for example you were muffled it'll still work. It's the effort and intend that counts). Try it now! Say "stats".**

I tried to say "Stats" but it came out as baby babbles

It disappeared and two more appeared. The one on front was the rest of the tutorial and the one behind the tutorial was the stats menu. On the right side there was a stick figure with small grey boxes covering its head, chest, hands, groin (in that one the was something that looked like a diaper) and legs. On the left side there were what looked like my stats

 **Name: Nima Jameson**

 **Level: 1 (0/100)**

 **HP: 140**

 **MP: 150 (locked)**

 **STR: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **VIT: 4**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 2**

 **POINTS: 0**

I'm pretty sure that those stats don't look too good. Oh look, I still have my old name

Let's see what the tutorial is saying

 **This is your stats menu. On the there is your avatar (if it looks like a stick figure it means you are in no condition to use objects in normal circumstance) if you open it along with your inventory you can drag items to quickly equip or unequip them. On the right there is your stats. When you level up you get five points to invest them on your stats. Be careful, once you use a stat point it never comes back. Your stats are as follows:**

 **STRength is the amount of raw physical power. Each point of STR adds to your physical attack points and allows you to move heavier objects.**

 **DEXterity is the overall speed of your body. You can move faster for every DEX point**

 **VITality, also known as constitution is the overall health of your body. With more VIT points you'll have more health and better health regeneration**

 **INTelligence shows how much knowledge of the world you have. More INT, more smarts. It also expands your mana reserve**

 **WISdom indicates your view of the world. Higher WIS makes you better at puzzle solving. It also helps you regenerate mana faster**

 **LUcK determines your chances in anything were the outcome is random. Quality of dropped items, winning a gamble and such things. Unless you are a gambler or a collector LUK isn't for you**

 **To go to the next step say skills**

Good to know, anyway "skills" I tried to say

Two new windows opened up. One was an empty space only filled with three squares. One looked like a muscular arm, one like a person who was focusing, and the last a blue figure with a glowing chest

 **This is your skills menu. Here you can manage the skills that you learned. A passive skill means that you can always use it's boost(s). An active skill means that you can only use them by activating it by your command, using them might cost energy. Say inventory.**

I raised my arm again and tried to tap them but when my hand was hovering above the first one a third text box appeared

 **Gamer's body (passive) lv max**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

So I don't need to tap the skill to see what they are. I moved to the next.

 **Gamer's mind (passive) lv max**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

 **Allows peaceful state of mind.**

 **Immunity to psychological status effects**

Okay makes sense but what is the third one?

 **Gamer's soul (passive) lv max**

 **Allows the user to come back if possible.**

 **Immunity to spiritual status effects.**

That's new. I don't remember reading anywhere about Gamer's soul "Inventory"

Surprise, surprise, another two windows

I won't bore you with the details, just rows of empty squares

 **This is your inventory where you can store objects. You can't store any living beings in there but some thing like a butterfly in a jar or a genie lamp or a deactivated golem are exceptions. Say menu**

"Menu"

Two more windows.

 **This is your menu. You can change the settings with Options. That's it for now, if you want to know more go to Help. Close the menu to finish the tutorial**

Let's see what the menu looks like.

 **Options**

 **Help**

 **Shop (locked)**

 **Chat (locked)**

I selected Options. There were settings about things like light and sounds and some other stuff. I turned BGM because it helps me to be on my mood and subtitles on because it could help at eavesdropping

 **WIS +1**

Stats can be raised on their own? I mentally fist bumped at that.

I closed menu and gut a new blue window

 **Quest completed**

 **Know from the start**

 **+10xp**

Yay! Anyway I better go to sleep before anyone comes and see me awake


	2. Chapter 2

The orphanage had a backyard that was like a mini playground of some sort. It was usually empty because of how rusty everything there was, but this time it was unusually full of children.

Why do you ask? Because they were either cheering or looking in awe at a little four year boy. Why? Have you seen a four year old boy juggling? With six balls?

"Another?" The boy asked

"YEAH!" The younger ones cheered while the older kids looked baffled

The girl that was standing beside a box full of small plastic balls hesitantly grabbed one and tossed it at the boy

With an reflex unusual for a kid, heck even for a grown up! He grabbed the ball and tossed it up without stopping. Suddenly it looked like he was losing control as he was struggling. Everyone held their breath. But the boy managed to keep it up until it looked like he had no problem. This time everyone cheered.

 **Ding!**

The noise along with the blue box appearing in front of his face made him jump in surprise causing all the balls to fall down

"Awwwwww…" The children looked disappointed at that

"Sorry, sorry, my arms got tired" He said as everyone started walking away. The boy looked at the blue box in annoyance

 **+1 DEX**

"Yeah, yeah… way to tell someone by taking away their focus." He said before dismissing it and walking towards the three and sitting down on its shade

/

I took a deep breath to calm down. If I could use one word to describe this four and half years it would be 'Frustrating'

When I was a baby I could do nothing but thinking (And it did earn me a couple of WIS pints). I tried meditating but it was impossible, every time I felt like I was close to reaching the meditative state a baby started crying. Every. Freaking. TIME!

So I tried to do the next best thing, I started trying moving my body around. Key word 'Trying'.

Turns out having a STR of 1 means I can only move my own body weight, and I was wearing a diaper. The realization of wearing the Concrete Diaper of Doom gave me a point of INT and making a hypothesis of having a STR of 0 means you can't move at all and having STR of negative means taking damage in time from collapsing under own weight got me another point in INT.

I finally managed to get a point in STR and one in DEX. I thought of unequiping the diaper before but that could rise suspicion and I could raise STR faster with an obstacle, plus I hate being naked. When I reached to the age that walking was possible I made the most of it, I think I made some of the matrons crazy from being one please and then being somewhere else in speeds they never expected from a toddler that should just be struggling to learn walking

Now here I am, trying every opportunity to rise my stats. Lets take a look. "Stats" I whispered

 **Name: Nima Jameson**

 **Level: 1 (10/100)**

 **HP: 160/160**

 **MP: 170/170 (locked)**

 **STR: 7**

 **DEX: 10**

 **VIT: 6**

 **INT: 7**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LUK: 2**

 **POINTS: 0**

Not bad if I do say so myself

But I'm still wondering why mana is locked? Should I do something to unlock it? I haven't tried meditating yet, neither had I gone to the Help option, I was to busy raising my DEX.

"Help"

A blue box appeared and it had a lot of options for me to chose. I was looking for something that could give me information on mana. It wasn't hard to find it as there was one named mana. I taped it and another box appeared

 **Mana also called Magicka, Magical energy and Spiritual energy is a type of energy that can be used for doing unnatural things like Magic. It originates from ones Soul, thought and emotion. For some people it is locked but they can unlock it by somehow tapping into their Soul someway or another and drawing the Mana that it generates out.**

So in other words, I do need to meditate.

I dismissed the box and looked around. No one in sight. Good. And sense it was afternoon no one will call me for lunch. I can meditate in peace.

I sat cross-legged and closed my eyes, trying to calm down. After a few minutes I felt like I was really close to getting the skill until…

"What are you doing here you bloody child!"

I looked up

 **Augusta Vulgar LV 14**

 **Head matron (Hag)**

I didn't even try to hide my sneer. When it comes to cruel caretakers she takes the cake, frosting and the cherry on top. Heck, even my gamer mechanic knows how bad she is. She always hits children for almost any opportunity she gets. She is the other reason why no one goes to the playground. When I started walking she beat chores to me, literally:

 **Physical Endurance (Passive) lv 5**

 **"A strong body is one that went trough hardship and suffering"**

 **.Resist 3.75% physical damage**

And my VIT also raised once by one point because of her

"Meditating" I said knowing that there was no way out of this

"Don't get smart with me!" She threatened before she grabbed my ear, lifted me and started dragging me. While she was doing that red letters were coming out from my head

 **-1 HP**

 **-2 HP**

 **-1 HP**

 **-2 HP**

 **-2 HP**

 **-2 HP**

"There are a couple that want to adopt you. Ever sense I first saw you I knew you were trouble. I was right, I never saw one as uncontrollable as you."

"Shut up!" **-9 HP** "AAAHH!"

"One word and I cut that tongue of yours. I heard about that racket you caused, If you used your useless arse of yours for work instead of acting like a clown the world would have been a better place"

That hit a sore spot

"No wonder your parents left you here that night, even they knew what you would become and hoped that the cold will kill you"

A lump was made in my throat. My real parents loved me.

"Useless…"

Stop…

"Worthless…"

Stop it…

"Pathetic…"

…

"Idiotic…"

/

Inside Nima's soul, something broke

 **Mana unlocked**

/

"!خفه شو عفریته"

I cried as I put every bit of my strength and all of my pent-up anger, frustration and sadness into my right arm and punched her shoulder

/

Isabelle was walking towards the backyard. Augusta told her that Nima was going to be adopted so she thought she could go and congratulate him. She could give him some chocolate cookies that he likes before he meets his hopefully new parents, those always put him in a good mood.

She almost reached the door

She'll congratulate Nima...

She'll congratulate... who?

She'll...

She...

She has to do something someplace else!

The moment she turned away from the door she felt a shockwave before she something was lifted from her mind. Her eyes widened.

she heard a shout.

"KHAFE SHO EFRITE!"

Was that Persian?

There was a loud boom followed by a sickening screech.

The door opened and Nima bolted in with a speed impressive even from him. Then Augusta entered and followed him, shouting curses.

Isabelle panicked and ran to call the police

/

I ran with all I had

I eventually reached to the basement. WHY DID I COME HERE?!

Oh right, I can take shelter behind the boiler, she can't reach me there.

I put my stomach and face on the wall and started crawling beside the wall to reach there. I wasn't as small as two years ago so my back touched the hot boiler a couple times

 **-3 HP**

 **-3 HP**

finally got there

I heard screeching as suddenly an ugly hand appeared and tried to grab me but it Couldn't reach me. The boiler started shaking followed by a faint hiss.

I just want all this to end. I don't know why no one does something when she abuses everyone. She always beats us into doing every fucking thing. I even got fucking ELECTRIFIED while cleaning that old radio!

I shouted as I extended both my arms as sparks came out from both my hands.

Both hit her as she started making an inhuman noise. I noticed too late that the electricity was going to the boiler trough her and overcharging it. Gas plus sparks equals

BOOM!

/

While Isabelle and the two police officers were running towards the basement they felt a shockwave similar to the one Isabelle felt earlier heard before they heard a large explosion. When they got there they saw that the boiler has exploded and Nima was under some of its pieces. She gasped and ran towards the boy to check on him. There wasn't even a single scratch on him!

/

So far my day was a massive shit storm. After repeating moving boilers, weird smells and sparks to the police officers. They started investigating the whole orphanage. Those kids that we were let to believe were adopted? They were eaten. In the hags room was full of things that look like magical items, a huge cauldron and bones of my honorary siblings. Isabella covered my eyes while one of the officers started to furiously talk to his radio.

And I got a few massages from my ability, and by few I mean a lot!

 **+3050 XP**

 **New title! (Witch Hunter)**

 **New title! (Untouchable)**

 **Hidden quest completed!**

 **Burn the Hag!**

 **Objective: Prove that Augusta Vulgar is evil**

 **Reward: 300 XP, new title (Investigator)**

 **Bonus objective(s): .Punish her yourself (Done!)**

 **.Make sure everyone remembers (Done!)**

 **Bonus reward(s): .New title**

 **.Support of everyone here**

 **+1 LUK**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Name: Nima Jameson**

 **LV 7 (170/2100)**

 **HP: 760/760**

 **MP: 770/770**

 **STR: 7**

 **DEX: 10**

 **VIT: 6**

 **INT: 7**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LUK: 3**

 **POINTS: 30**

 **By controlling the mana inside your body a new skill has been created**

 **Mana manipulation (Active/Passive) (Root skill) LV 1**

 **"Manipulating mana is an art forgotten to many. Most refuse to believe it's magic." The ability to Control and manipulate mana.**

 **.Ability to move your mana inside your body**

 **By overcharging a mana based skill A new skill has been created**

 **Mana wave (Active) LV 2**

 **"I'm a magical bat!" Send a wave of your mana for different purposes.**

 **.Neutralise magical mind manipulation**

 **.Chance of immunity to magical altering for some time for others**

 **.Chance of awakening mana of others**

 **Cost: 5 MP per 10 meter**

 **By hitting something without a weapon A new skill has been created**

 **Unarmed combat (Passive) LV 1**

 **"Your body is the weapon." You fight without weapons.**

 **.5% increase to unarmed damage**

 **.2% increase to strength**

 **.3% increase to reaction**

 **By adding mana to your fist a new skill has been created**

 **Power punch (Active) LV 1**

 **"Eat my fists!" Add mana to your fists to make the punch more powerful.**

 **.30% increase to punching damage**

 **Cost: 20 MP**

 **By using mana while running a new skill has been created**

 **Mana bolt (Active)**

 **"Zoom!" By using mana you reach your top speed faster and easier**

 **.Reach top speed 30% faster**

 **By warping reality into what you want. new skill has been created**

 **Magic (Passive) (Root skill) LV 1**

 **"Magic!" Your skill at warping reality into what you want.**

 **.2% more in tune with magic**

 **.1% Mana sensory**

 **.3% More effect from mana related skills**

 **By attacking with magic A new skill has been created**

 **Novice destruction magic (Passive) LV 1**

 **"Destroy, Destroy!" Destruction magic is a category for spells that are for actively attacking**

 **.5% more effect in destruction magic**

 **By controlling an element a new skill has been created**

 **Novice elemental (Active/Passive) LV 1**

 **"I control the elements." Using the elements for your own purpose**

 **.Affinity: Electricity**

 **By creating electricity a new skill has been created**

 **Electromancy (Active/Passive) (Branch skill) LV 1**

 **"Zap!" The ability to control electricity**

 **.5% more effect with electrical based skills**

 **.1% electrical affinity**

 **.Resist 0.25% electrical damage**

 **By attacking with electricity a new skill has been created**

 **Sparks (Active) (Spell) LV 1**

 **Shoots a continuous stream of electricity at a target**

 **.6 shock damage per second to target**

 **.Destroys 3 of targets mana per second**

 **Cost: 20 MP per second**

 **Physical Endurance leveled up by 3**

HOLY SHIT!

The moment I finished reading all of it suddenly clacking sounds came from everywhere. People in ridiculous robes and sticks in hands appeared and started shouting things like 'Confundo!' And 'Obliviate!' Before disappearing with all the evidence.

 **Gamer's mind activate**

 **Gamer's mind negates memory loss**

All four of us looked at each other in confusion "What the bloody hell just happened?!" We ask simultaneously

/

Somewhere in Scotland, in Hogwarts, inside a locked tower, never visited by any student, the Quill of Acceptance hovered out of its empty inkpot and went to write a new name on its counterpart: the Book of Admittance. But as it was about to write the first letter the book snapped shut, refusing to be written upon


	3. Chapter 3

_'Harry Potter? Harry Motherfucking Potter?! T-this has to be some sort of joke! I was reborn, yes. travelled back in time to 1980, of course. I have a superpower from a Manhwa, nothing special. I murdered the head matron who turned out to be a literal hag who eats the children, why not. But I refuse to believe that...'_

A group of older kids were passing by, they saw me and came towards me.

A boy slapped my back before a girl kissed my cheek, and the rest all shook my hands one by one, then they all walked away.

 _'Did I mention I'm popular now? After the incident I was everyone treats me like a hero._

 _Now where was I? Oh yes! …But I refuse to believe that I'm inside a fictional story fool of morons and plot holes and a fan base that… (shudders) …Lets not go there._

 _Anyway, you're probably thinking: What are you talking about? Harry Potter is awesome!_

 _No it's not. You are drowned in the messed up fanon and can't get out._

 _Otherwise you're thinking about: Why are you angry? You have Gamer's Mind!_

 _What am I? A vegetable? Gamer's Mind doesn't take away emotions, It makes sure that I put logic above emotion. Which is why instead of throwing a tantrum I'm having an internal rant._

 _Speaking of games'_ , _'stats'_

*ding!*

 **System is updating…**

 **0.9b - 1.0**

 **Please wait until the update finishes**

' _Are you kidding me? All this time I was beta testing the game!_

 _Ok, ok, be calm. This should be a good thing. It means there's more to this power than what I had access to.'_

I went to my room and sat on my bed.

 _'So this is it, huh?_

 _I'll go to the magical school of Hogwarts and join Harold, Run and Hermannoying in their adventures without making any change in the story and in the end having a harem like Harry?_

 _…_

 _No…_

 _NO!_

 _THAT WON'T HAPPEN! I won't let it happen!'_

I got up from my bed

 **BGM: Motivating speech**

 _'When I was in my old world I used to like fanfiction but finding one worth reading was one of the hardest tasks for humanity._

 _I wont just stand here and let this world go it's illogical and boring course. I was given this opportunity to be here, to make a change, to be someone I couldn't have been, to be myself._

 _I wont throw this opportunity away by not making any change here, or not having fun, or not doing what I want, or becoming an unimportant person, or becoming a Gary Stu by gaining things without working hard for it, or (shudders) make a harem, or drop my head for a girl (or boy)._

 _Dumbledore; Voldemort; McGonagall; Moody; Order of the Phoenix; Dumbledore's Army; Death Eaters; Ministry of Magic; M.A.C.U.S.A.; Harry, Ron and Hermione themselves; None of them will stand in my way! They can all lick their own ROBES for all I care.'_

I grabbed a piece of paper and some crayons and started making something

 _'I'll show them, I'll show all of them what I can be, how I go from the bottom to the top. What real magic is, what kind of sheep they are. I'll make Voldemort piss his robes at the mention of me, I'll make those twinkles on Dumbledore's eyes dull at the sight of me, I'll make Harry Potter himself run away from me. Oh yes.'_

Once I was finished I stood in front on a small mirror on my wall and held a familiar blue mask in front of my face with my left hand and observed myself

Those blue orbs behind the small slits of the mask, while hidden, I knew are full of determination

 _'Witches and Wizards beware, Morokei is here!'_

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

Suddenly the door opened and Isabel looked in. Both of us looked at each other for a few seconds

"Oh, I didn't know little hero was playing" She said with a smile

I noticed that my face was still covered with the paper mask. I quickly hid it behind my back and gave a toothy smile like a kid who is hiding his stolen cookie "Aw, please don't call me that" I said while I put the paper in my inventory


	4. Chapter 4

**Update installed!**

 **Version 1.0**

 **Higher quality game mechanics!**

 **Skills are now arranged to look more like trees**

 **Perks added!**

 **Some Skills switched to perks**

 **New Stat added: CHaRisma**

 **New stat added: MaGiC**

 **Hidden stats are now accessible!**

 **Shop unlocked!**

 **You can now buy stuff from other gamers through the multiverse!**

 **Achievements added!**

 **REPutation system added!**

*blup!*

My spoon dropped into my soup

The noise caused everyone to look at me, I looked back.

There was something different. I was used to everyone, including me, having name, level and title above them, but now below those is a new line

Each one now has a white REP and a white number ranging from +92 to +96. For a small number of the kids the REP was light blue along with the numbers that are around +83 to +88, most of them are the mean kids.

I quickly picked the spoon up and pretended nothing happened

Funny thing about the notifications, when something from outside gets my attention the shrink into the corner of my vision, which makes it perfect in fights or important conversation

 **New skill has been created**

 **Craft (Active) Lv 1**

 **"Without craftsmanship, inspiration is a mere reed shaken in the wind."**

 **A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilization through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery levels rises.**

 **Registered blueprint: 1**

 **Chance to fail when crafting: 50%**

 **.**

 **New skill has been created**

 **Motivating speech (Active/Passive) Lv 2**

 **"Listen up everyone!…"**

 **When you need to give you allies (or yourself) the motivation needed to reach your goal. A good speech will do wonders**

 **Chance your speech working: 29% (Less if your speech isn't good)**

 **Boost given when active: 2%**

 **.**

 **A new skill has been created**

 **Determination Lv1 (Active)**

 **"You are filled with Determination!"**

 **Humanity has been trough a lot of hardships. But how did day survive all of it? BY NOT GIVING UP!**

 **Chance of surviving a killing blow with 1HP**

 **When active boosts to all stats by 5%**

 **Negates dying while active**

Holy moly! those are really useful skills! especially the last one. I used to be afraid that because of my gamer's body if a really high level enemy with a really powerful weapon as much as pokes my pinkie it'll be an instant death for me.

I quickly finished all my lunch and ran outside to the backyard/playground. I looked around, it was empty, good.

Ever since the Hag died children all come outside way more often, but right now it's empty since everyone is eating lunch and probably by now asking for seconds or even thirds. While thanks to gamer's body not only my stomach is a bottomless pit that can help me eat everything really fast, but also I'll never get hungry. I just eat for the HP bonuses. Back then I sometimes gave my food to someone who was really hungry while no one was looking.

"Help, Reputation" I said

 **REPutation Is the measurement of what others think of you. There are many ways to change someone's REP with you in many ways, like dialogue or quests.**

 **0 REP: Stranger: They don't know you, they think nothing of you.**

 **-10 to +10 REP: Neutral/Acquaintance: They know you, but they don't like you nor do they hate you very much.**

 **-11 to -30 REP: Disliked: They don't like you or distrust you.**

 **+11 to +30 REP: Liked: They like you and enjoy you company.**

 **-31 to -50 REP: Unfriendly: They don't like you and don't bother hiding it.**

 **+31 to +50 REP: Friendly: They are your friends and have your back how a friend should.**

 **-51 to -80 REP: Very unfriendly: They use any opportunity to do something against you.**

 **+51 to +80 REP: Very friendly: They consider you a great friend and put your needs above their own.**

 **-81 to -90 REP: Despised: They think lowly of you and think the world is better of without you**

 **+81 to +90 REP: Honored: They think high of you and respect you.**

 **-91 to -100 REP: Hated: They want to get rid of you at any cost.**

 **+91 to +100 REP: Exalted: They'll even follow you to the deeps of hell and back.**

 **There can be additional titles like [Rival], [Respected], [Lover]**

I frowned. If this is all accurate the entire orphanage will do anything I ask them to, even if it puts them in danger, heck they'll do it even without me asking!

Maybe I'm overthinking this. After all they ARE just children. Children who's lives have suddenly improved and ultimately saved by me.

Not to mention if my HP was any lower the explosion from that fiasco would've killed me and I DON'T want to experience death again. Fuck you Sirius Black ' Quicker and easier than falling asleep.' My ASS! Even with the knowledge that I can somehow come back since I am technically already dead and this is my afterlife I can't just… Death… well it's indescribable but… (sigh) I can't afford to be rash like before.

The point in LUK I earned proves how lucky I was. I literally had only three HP points before it all maxed out by the level ups.

I started slowly walk around

"Help, Charisma"

 **CHaRisma shows the way of influence you have on others. Whether it's through your silver Tongue, being inspiring, being the voice of reason or straight up being intimidating. CHR isn't beauty but it is charm.**

"Heh, help, M.G.C."

 **MaGiC Shows how 'Magical' you are. It doesn't necessarily make one more powerful in magic. if you have points it means you have your own source.**

 **IMPORTANT!: A 'muggle' at zero has to rely on external sources, if it gets high the body will rely on it in form of mana replacing stamina, higher and mana will replace fat and muscles, even higher mana replaces body mass. At the end you will become just a sentient mass of compressed mana. Effects of MGC can be countered with VIT.**

I think I'm covered with cold sweat by the time I finished reading this "STATS!"

 **Name: Nima Jameson**

 **Title: lil'hero**

 **LV 7 (170/2100)**

 **HP: 760/760 HPr: 45.6 HP/h**

 **MP: 770/770 MPr: 69.3 MP/h**

 **STR: 7 (0)**

 **DEX: 10 (0)**

 **VIT: 6 (0)**

 **INT: 7 (0)**

 **WIS: 9 (0)**

 **CHR: 7 (+2)**

 **MGC: 1 (0)**

 **LUK: 3 (0)**

 **POINTS: 30**

I sighed in relief, for a moment I feared the worst, with the way MGC was depicted who wouldn't. I narrowed my eyes. This MGC stat is really peculiar.

"Hey"

"GAH!" I jumped.

/

 **AN:**

 **Hello everyone! Xero the Reaper here!**

 **Thank every one of you. This is the first time one of my stories got this many** **Favs and Follows at such a short time! Again thank you.**

 **Please give more reviews, I like to know what you think about my so far best story I written till now.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, it's you Jack, you scared me" I said

The boy almost half a year older than me held his own hand. A habit he always had. "S-sorry I scared you I saw you finish your food and I thought you liked to play."

I inwardly rolled my eyes "I'm busy right now." I answered trying to get rid of him as fast as I could so I can train "I don't have time for playing."

"What are you doing?" He asked looking interested.

I frowned at how it didn't work. _'My CHR is nine, yet I can't even convince a five year old to leave me alone.'_

Jack took a step back, looking slightly scared. Why would he…?

 **By intimidating someone by only frowning a new skill has been created**

 **Intimidation (Active) Lv 1**

 **"You can only control through fear"**

 **By Intimidation one can achieve a lot of things. Appearing stronger than you look, Convincing by showing them not helping you is not a good option, or just fending off those who annoy you.**

 **.Appear 5% scarier than you are**

I really should learn to control my expressions

"Uh… maybe is should go" Jack said before walking away

"Wait!" I said causing him to stop and look back at me. "Do you want to see something cool?"

He ran back in front of me looking excited.

I grabbed a ball and tossed it up. When it came down I punched it up. While it was going up I redirected mana into my right arm. It started coming down.

"Power Punch!"

The ball this time went up with much faster speed much higher in the air.

"Wicked" Jack said while looking up at the ball.

It came down with fast speed but I grabbed it with minor difficulty. 10 DEX baby!

"How did you do that?"

I dropped the ball and pressed my finger as a thinking pose "It's a secret, I don't know if you are worthy of it. Are you?"

"Yes, yes! I am worthy!"

"You have to prove it." I said

"How?" He asked

I leaned and started whispering in his ear. His eyes widened. Before he ran away.

I almost feel sorry for the guy, Oh well.

I looked at my stats. It seemed like I did use up mana for the Power Punch. I smiled. What if I…?

I faced the swings, looked around to see if there was anybody here, extended my hands and… "Sparks!"

True to the spells name sparks came out of my fingertips and hit the swings. The swing itself was looking like a machine of a mad scientist from an old black and white movie with the bolts that are moving around.

"Power!" I just couldn't hold myself "Unlimited, POWER!" Then I stopped "Ahhh…"

I looked around, still no-one around. Did they all get stomachache from eating so much?

*ding!*

 **Sparks has leveled up!**

 **Sparks has leveled up!**

 **Electromancy has leveled up!**

Awesome! Now for my other test.

This time I extended one of my hands, palm forward. I directed mana into my palm and started slowly gathering it. My palm started glowing blue.

*Ding!*

 **By gathering mana a new skill has been created!**

 **Mana power attack Lv 1**

 **You can create attacks by manipulating pure mana**

Okay, I'm going the right track. Now I have gather it in front of my palm.

A light blue energy ball started slowly growing in front of my palm. I stopped giving it energy when it took the size of a medium ball. Now what I do with it? I know! I started forcing the same feeling I had when I was using sparks. I could feel some of the mana in my body turn into electricity. I started charging the ball with the electricity-mana. The shade of the ball changed slightly while some sparks were cackling on it's surface.

I did it! I did it!...

…

I'm screwed!

Here I am, a four and half year old with a magical ball of electricity in front of my palm. What was I thinking?! Oh right, I WASN'T THINKING!

I started looking around trying to find a direction to shoot it so I can get rid of it but everywhere I look there is something that will break!

 _'Wait…'_ I looked upwards, the sky!

I directed my palm upwards and pushed the ball away. It Flied away to the sky like a bullet, no even faster, like a lightning!

It kept going and going until it disbursed into nothing.

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Mana Blast (Active) Lv 1**

 **You shoot a blast of pure mana**

 **.20 magical and blunt damage**

 **.Cost: 30 MP**

 **A new skill has been created**

 **Electrical Mana Blast (Active) Lv 1**

 **A blast of pure mana charged up with electricity**

 **.30 magical electrical and blunt damage**

 **.Cost: 55 MP**

 **Novice Destruction magic has leveled up!**

 **Novice Elemental has leveled up!**

 **Novice Elemental has leveled up!**

 **Electromancy has leveled up!**

 **Electromancy has leveled up!**

 **Electromancy has leveled up!**

Suddenly a rush of information interred my mind. It wasn't instructions… well technically it was, but it felt right, no natural. Like how to ride a bike without falling. Only this was about how to do the things I just did. It was a little overwhelming and painful.

I felt like I knew more, like, I know better about how to turn my mana into an element.

That was kind of close. I was lucky I wasn't discovered doing those things.

 **+1 LUK**

Is the game mucking me?

Anyway, I looked at my own hands, and started gathering mana again and changed the to electricity. My hands were sparky. The looked similar to being ready to cast an electricity spell in Skyrim. Man, Electromancy is so cool.

"Whoa!"

 _'Dam it!'_ I closed my hands and looked at my front. I let out my breath when I saw it was just an awestruck Jack with a small bag in his hand.

"Your hands were all sparky! How were you doing that! I thought they say we should not…!"

I coughed loudly to stop his rambling. It worked. "So, did you…?" I asked.

"Oh right!" He extended the hand with the bag toward my. "I got all of them, without anyone noticing me. Just like how you asked me!"

I've got to say I'm kind of impressed. I grabbed the bag and looked inside. Crystals from what used to be a chandelier. Bingo! And there was something else in there. I grabbed it and pulled it out. And observed it.

 **By observing something a new skill has been created!**

 **Observe (Active) Lv 1**

 **A skill that allows you to find information by observing.**

 **.**

 **Kitchen knife**

 **Quality: Common**

 **Damage: 15 cutting damage**

 **A normal kitchen knife that is used to chop up ingredients. Very dangerous for kids!**

I looked at Jack, he was slightly nervous. I opened my inventory and placed the knife in there, followed be the diamond looking glasses.

"Well, I did say I will tell you how I do that if you bring me these without anyone noticing so~" I smiled "Why would I go back in my promise"

He jumped "Yay!" But then the stopped. He started sniffing around before he grabbed his nose "Ew! What is that smell?"

Now that he mentioned it there is the smell of burned paint. Ew! Where is it coming from?

I looked at the swings. I guess I did go a little overboard didn't I?


	6. Chapter 6

So far everything is calm. Well that's not entirely true. We are inside my room, Jack is making weird noises while waving his arms, and I'm trying to tie a glass from a chandelier to the tip of a long stick with a string.

"Nima! It's not working. I can't do anything!" Jack looked frustrated

I rolled my eyes "Of course It's not working, you aren't even trying."

"I _am_ trying!"

I let out a sigh. I placed the items back into my inventory and got up. "Listen," I said as I placed my hand on his chest "What did I said you have?"

"Uh, my Soul?"

I nodded "And what did I say your Soul was?"

"Who I am?"

"No, it's a part of who you are." I placed my hands in his shoulders "You have your body," I placed my hand in the sides of his head "your mind," then pointed at his chest "And your soul."

I would've said it differently, but 'intrinsic culmination of your entire being' is a _tiny bit_ heavy for him right now. I don't want my apprentice's head to boil.

"Your soul can generate, uh, _make_ mana. Mana is an energy, _a power_ , that you can use to change things into what you want. That's magic."

"I don't understand."

I groaned while I sat back on my bed _'My god, he's hopeless.'_

Why am I doing all this? Well, After grinding the hell of Observe I finally managed to level it up to the point where I can see the stats of others, then I found something interesting. MGC of everyone in the Orphanage was 0 (+1). I don't know what's giving them the boost. Their mana is still locked but it's also more than their mana cap. But my theory is that my overcharged Mana Wave gave them some of my mana.

I looked at the skill but a lot of things the skill can do was removed in the update, probably the things that happen when I overcharge it. I haven't experimented with overcharging spells yet, and I probably shouldn't.

I was thinking of doing everything alone, but when Jack managed to do the _test_ I gave him while I was experimenting I came to a realization: I am just _one_ man.

An individual can't reach to their goal. Well the _can_ , but it's as possible of a noob finishing a game without dying once, while the game is set on it's highest difficulty.

I got one extra WIS point for that.

But then there is Jack himself. He managed to grow on me on this few hours we hanged out. And judging on my powers I'm a danger magnet. Even knowing me can put people in danger. I already started a path where I will seek more and more power.

That was where I got an idea. I take him as an apprentice. I have an extra pair of helping hands, someone to back me up, and I teach him how to protect himself so if danger comes to him and I'm for some reason not there he can take care of himself. It's a win-win.

So I told him about my Morokei persona, and about my evil goals of world domination.

When I told him he passed the test to be my apprentice he immediately accepted, thinking this is all a game.

Yeah I know, I'm horrible.

I heard a snap that made me come out of my musing, and suddenly a light got into my eyes I looked at the source and saw the tip of Jack's index finger was glowing white. He was looking at it as if Christmas came early.

But that happiness was short-lived. The light got dim before disappearing completely. Jack panicked, and started snapping his fingers furiously.

"stop that, you just hurt your hand."

He stopped and looked at me. "Did you see that! I did it! I did magic! I'm a wizard! Like you!"

I frowned "No we're not wizards, we're, eh, _Mage's_ "

"What's a Mage?"

"Different and way better than a wizard. Trust me." I smiled.

He took a breath before snapping his fingers again. "Why isn't it working again?"

"How did you do that?" I asked

"Well I tried to do what you said. A sort of power that was in my body and, and I tried to move it to my hand and I _wanted_ it to glow like those wizards on the telly."

"Hmm…" I narrowed my eyes "Observe" I whispered

 **Name: Jack Jones**

 **Apprentice of Morokei**

 **Lv: 3**

 **REP: +68**

 **HP: 320/320 / MP: 380/380 (Locked)**

 **STR: 4 (-2) / DEX: 6 (-2)**

 **VIT: 4 (-2) / INT: 5 (0)**

 **WIS 6 (0) / CHR: 3 (-1)**

 **MGC: 0 (0) / LUK: 11 (0)**

 **Jack Jones is an orphan in the St. Lotus orphanage. All his life he new nothing but a lot labor and little food. His life improved when the head matron died. Rumors say it was Nima Jameson's doing, so he tried to befriend the hero. He became his hero's apprentice in hopes to learn magic and be like him.**

His MGC boost is gone, it's now 0 (0), is it because he used up all of his extra mana? Then I have to somehow make him unlock his own mana. He leveled up too! He was level 2 when I observed with the others a few hours ago.

I turned off the name above the heads in settings. With REP it kind of got annoying. Speaking of REP, the lil'hero title gives me a +30 REP boost to anyone who knows about what I did. I unequipped it so others stop giving me attention, for now.

 _'Heh, how cute, I'm his hero.'_ I smiled. "Okay, you now know how magic works. But you still need to make your soul make mana."

"Didn't I already do that?"

I shook my head "No, that wasn't _your_ mana. I gave you some of mine before, but you have to use your own if you want to be a real mage."

We spent a few minutes sitting on my bed. Both of us were trying to meditate. I told him that he has to calm down, focus and find something inside his body that feels like mana.

 **By interring a meditative state, a new skill has been created**

 **Meditation Lv 1 (Passive/Active)**

 **"A calm and focused mind, a healthy and strong body, a clean and powerful soul"**

 **A skill used for relaxation focus. You can inter a meditative.**

 **.Passive: meditation is 1% easier**

 **.Mind is 1% more focused**

 **.Active: 10% more mana regeneration**

 _'Hah! I finally got this skill!'_

"I think I found it." Jack said

"Good, now imagine it's hard." He nodded "Start poking it hard enough as if it's an egg and you want to crack it's surface like an eggshell" That was what I felt when my mana was unlocked.

It felt like forever, but in the end, I wasn't disappointed. Soon I felt a burst mana start radiating from his body. It was subtle, but I could sense it.

 **For trying to sense mana, a new skill has been created**

 **Mana Sensory Lv 1 (Passive)**

 **.1% mana sensory**

Jack opened his eyes "I feel, different"

I observed him. His mana isn't locked anymore, and his MGC is now 1 (0). I smiled at him "Well, congratulations you are now a mage"

His eyes widened. He extended his right hand and gave a snap. his finger started glowing again, this time brighter than before. He started laughing, and I joined him too.

/

Hours passed. We had dinner and after that each went to our own rooms. I made him promise not to show off his magic.

I was trying to sleep but I couldn't . Well, I could. With my gamer's ability I could just shot down for a few hours and wake up fresher than before. But I can't go to sleep because there is so much in my mind. Like how the future is going to be?, What am I going to do about the wizards?, What plans will I have? And how will I make the damn glass stick to the top of the FUCKING STICK?!

I feel like there is something in the back on my head, whispering to me that I know the answer. But what is it?

I sighed. Well at least Jack learned how to do magic. He even learned his first spell before he unlocked his magi…

"خدای من!"

I quickly covered my mouth. I hope no one heard me.

Of course! I am an idiot! I have magic for god's sake! I can bend the rules of the universe!

I quickly took the stick and the glass out of my inventory. I held the stick near one end and horizontal on my right hand, on my left hand I held the glass ball on the end of the stick.

I started pouring my mana on the end of the stick while focusing on what I want to happen.

Slowly three narrow wooden tentacles grew around the glass.

I immediately stopped what I was doing so the glass wont break from the pressure.

I looked at my handy work. It's perfect

 **The skill Craft has leveled up!**

 **For altering something with your magic, a new skill has been created!**

 **Novice Alteration magic (Passive) Lv 1**

 **"Alter,** _ **everything!**_ **"**

 **The magical art of change. You can change the shape and/or property of anything to anything.**

 **.5% more effect in alteration magic**

"And now~, Observe."

 **Badly made staff**

 **Quality: Poor**

 **.can be used as a magic staff**

 **.Spells are 3% easier**

 **A poorly made staff made of everyday objects created by Nima Jameson. It can be used as a foci for magic.**

 **AN:**

 **Hah! Bet Nima didn't expect** **a result like that.**

 **And poor Jack, he doesn't know what he got himself into.**

 **Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it so far ;)**

 **I** **appreciate it if you give more reviews.**

 **I have basically planned out the general story but there are some gaps that i could fill with your suggestions.**

 **How do you think I should scale the MGC stat on the how-much-means-what-it-will-be and what is the MGC of wizards, goblins and magical creatures like gnomes and unicorns. I am at loss on that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was looking at what was in his hands with amazement. "So this is a…?"

"A real magic staff made my yours truly. Yep, I know, I'm awesome" I said.

He started focusing. The glass on the staff lighted up. "Wicked."

I snatched the staff out of his hands. "Now is not the time for playing."

"Aww…" he looked disappointed.

I tapped his nose with the tip of my staff and gave him a tiny zap.

"Ouch" He started rubbing his nose.

"Hehe, this will be your next lesson. I'll teach it to you after lunch."

/

We were all eating our lunch. Jack, who sat beside me was eating with a greater appetite than yesterday. Maybe since thought and emotion triggers both the mana generation of the soul AND casting of the spells his brain is readjusting itself by demanding more food so it can do the extra activities for magic as a normal thing.

 **For having a logical thought +1 INT**

I rubbed my forehead as my own brain was doing it's readjusting. Ouch.

I picked up half of my fries and placed them in my inventory, taking care of no one noticing, and presiding eating the rest.

"Nima?" Jack called quietly.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him.

"Last night I was thinking, about magic."

"Uh huh." I nodded

"You said before that with magic, many things are possible, as we change the world into what we want."

"Uh huh." I nodded again.

"Is it possible to make our toys alive?"

"Hmmm…" a good question, his brain _is_ improving, his question comes from a combination of a smart mind wanting to know more by experimenting and childhood wonder.

 _'Wait, why am I doing? Where are these thoughts come from? Most be INT. I must stop musing so much.'_

I looked at him. He was waiting for the answer.

"It's tricky." I answered.

He tilted his head "What has trick to do with it?"

"No, no. It means it's complicated. No, it means it's not easy to happen and might be not possible."

He nodded slowly. "It will be wicked, though"

I looked at the six remaining fries on my plate. I moved them around with my fork. One fry was the head and chest, one the rest of the body, two the arms, two the legs. "Yeah, it will be."

 ***Ding!***

 **New quest!**

 **To create… Life.**

 **They say only the greatest are capable of making something that can live and think on their own, so what's stopping you of not doing the same.**

 **Objective:**

 **.Create a sentient golem or create a one capable of learning to become sentient.**

 **Reward:**

 **.300 xp**

 **.Sentient golem**

 **.? skill book.**

 **.Extra life**

 **Y / N**

Wow, this is the first time I got a quest after the tutorial when I first came to this world, not counting the hidden quest. I places yes. The screen disappeared.

"Quests." I whispered.

A new screen appeared. There were two parts. On the top there were two squares, one had the picture of a book with a question mark on it's cover, the other was a witch tied to a pole with fire burning underneath her, Both of them had a green checkmark on them. On the bottom there was another square, this one had a small brown humanoid laid on it's back, it had X's for eyes and it was smiling, though a lifeless one, as if it knew something good was about to happen. I hovered my index finger above it and an extra window for the quest that I just accepted.

I closed the window and ate the rest of my food. "Come on." I grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him away.

/

We were near a metal pole. I was explaining how the spell Sparks works. I casted the spell towards the pole. It absorbed it while Jack was looking with wonder.

"Now it's your turn." I said.

He took a deep breath, pulled his hands back before extending them to shoot the spell.

Nothing happened.

"You just practice, I'll have some things to do."

I took a few steps back.

Alright we can't hide everything we do forever. We have to find someplace to practice and learn magic without someone stalking on us and find out what we are doing. The others soon will get used to have a full stomach and come out here to play. And then this place will always be full of children. But where? The basement? That's just asking for trouble. it's a small closed space, and one of our spells misdirects and hits the new boiler will have another explosion. and I'm the only one here with Gamer's Body.

In The Gamer Manhwa they could create pocket dimensions that let's you do anything you want inside with nothing happening outside. They called them protective spaces while the game system called them instant dungeons.

I looked at my hands and charged them up with mana. "Alright, what did they do? Oh right!" I pointed my palm to the sky. _'Focus on creating it…'_ My palm started glowing light green. _'And release it through my hand!'_

There was a faint white light like a reflection on a glass that moved away from my hand as a glowing circle.

I looked around. The world looked the same but…

I looked at the pole, Jack was absent. It was all quiet, too quiet, it felt wrong. I shuddered _'so this is the Protected Space'_

 **A new skill has been created**

 **Making Instant Dungeon:**

 **A skill that helps you create 'Protective Spaces'**

 **Making Instant Dungeon (Active) Lv 1**

 **You can make Protective Spaces. You can make more powerful ones with higher levels.**

Okay, I did it. Now I have to get out.

I raised my hands and this time I did the opposite, I focused on getting out.

The world itself started cracking. _'Creepy'_ The world shattered and the next thing I know, the noises of birds and cars came back.

 **A new skill has been created**

 **Escape from Instant Dungeon**

 **A skill for getting out of 'Protective Spaces'**

 **Escape from Instant Dungeon (Active) Lv 1**

 **You can get out of Protective Spaces. You can come out of more powerful ones with higher levels.**

"AH!"

I spun around terrified from the scream.

"Jack? What the hell?! You scared me! What were you doing behind me?"

"Uh I managed to cast the spell. But you weren't there, I looked around for you and the next thing I know you were there!"

"Is that so? How did I appear?" I asked.

"I don't know. You weren't there, then you were there, as if you never left."

Hmm… now that's interesting. "You said you managed to cast the spell?"

He walked towards the pole, extended his hand, and shoot sparks towards it. A few seconds later the electricity stopped, he looked at me with expectation.

I clapped my hands. "Bravo! You did it!"

/

It was night, I sneaked out to the yard. I created an I.D., it made the noise from the crickets and frogs stop.

I got out, get it, got out, get it, get out.

 **Making Instant Dungeon has leveled up!**

 **Escape from Instant Dungeon has leveled up!**

"Yeah! Let's see what I can do now!" I made a new I.D.

Nothing changed.

"Looks like I have some grinding to do"

/

Yes! When the skill reached Lv 5 I got a message that a new kind of I.D. was available.

It didn't look any different. Maybe this was all for nothing.

"(Groan)"

I looked towards my left side so fast that my neck could've snapped. There was a figure there, walking around.

He was green, he wore tattered clothes and he smelled as bad as a colony of dead sewer rats. A zombie!

"Aheb…!" I quickly covered my mouth but it was too late. The zombie spotted me, I whined at the snapping sound that came from his neck. After a second he imminently sprinted towards me. Or as good as a zombie can sprint.

In panic, I extended my hands towards him and casted Sparks. It turns out, if I get good enough at something I won't need to call it's name anymore.

I kept it on for a while until he fell down. What was left of him exploded, and left a single rib. _'That was easy.'_ I thought.

I picked up the rib and Observed it.

 **Rotten rib bone**

 **Quality: poor**

 **A rib bone from a zombie. Used for Black Magic and Alchemy.**

I put it in my inventory, I could find some use for it.

"Uhhh…" "Heeeeehh…" "Guuuhh…"

Uh oh, they heard me.

/

A zombie was walking in the same direction as two others. Until a knife hit it in his left eye, got electrocuted, and had a four year old run and jump and hit him in the brain with the bottom of his staff while pulling the knife out.

The zombie evaporated in form of black steam. The four year old shot sparks from his staff in his left hand. While he was shooting sparks kicked the zombie that was coming from his left in her ankle and cutting her head with two stabs of knife.

Both zombies evaporated. The kid looked down, leaned in and picked up a rotten tooth. He shrugged and 'placed' it somewhere while it disappeared.

/

I didn't have this much fun for a loooong time. I looked at my stats.

 **Name: Nima Jameson**

 **Title: Apprentice undead slayer**

 **Lv 8**

 **HP: 834/860 HPr: 51.6 HP/h**

 **MP: 794/880 MPr: 88 HP/h**

 **STR: 7 (0)**

 **DEX: 10 (0)**

 **VIT: 6 (0)**

 **INT: 8 (0)**

 **WIS: 10 (0)**

 **CHR: 7 (0)**

 **MGC: 1 (0)**

 **LUK: 4 (0)**

 **POINTS: 35**

YEP! I leveled up!

This is more like it. The rush, the feeling of my blood pumping through my ears. It reminds me of who I was, who I still am. Not the Avatar, but the Player, a real person.

The it came, I felt that something was wrong, that I shouldn't be here

 **A new skill has been crated**

 **Detect Bloodlust**

 **.**

 **Detect Bloodlust (Passive) Lv 1**

 **.**

 **Bloodlust detected!**

 _'Oh no.'_

I looked back, a few blocks away, dozens of zombies were gathering in a spot and merging together

 _'NOPE!'_ I imminently tried to get out of the I.D.

 **You can't escape this area**

 _'DAMNIT!'_

The giant zombie fully formed

 **Lv 34**

 **Legion Zombie**

"GRRRR **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** "

He spotted me!

"MANABLAST MANABLAST MANABLAST!" While it was sprinting towards me I tried to shoot him with Mana Blasts but they barely decreased it's health "ELECTRICAL MANA BLAST!" I shouted while aiming at its foot.

Thankfully it caused the Legion Zombie to kneel down. Maybe I had some hope…

Only to have that hope crushed when it's finger's sunk into the asphalt and lifted a huge chunk of the _ground_ up.

"Mana Bolt!" I shouted while I started running away.

I managed to evade the boulder and go hide in a street.

I broke a window and jumped in. Broke the door of the apartment and ran up from the stairs until I reached the roof. I looked around for the Legion Zombie. It was walking around looking for me, occasionally kicking of punching something. The building was two stories taller than it show I think it wont find me for a while.

I sat down. Oh man, I screwed up big time. How do I get rid of that thing.

I opened my stats again. Hmmm… I could dump all my points to my INT and make my spells more powerful, but that will be a waste. Then how will I get rid of it?

My eyes caught the notifications. I opened them, they were all about skills I leveled up. One of them caught my attention, Determination, I almost laughed at it. Here I am sitting down like the hopeless guy I am. Yeah right, some De-terminator I am. This game is killing me.

…

THAT'S IT!

I looked at the Legion Zombie held my two thumbs and index fingers in a rectangle frame for the Legion Zombie. _'Yeah, that could work.'_

I opened my inventory and took something out. It looked like a pink pebble.

 **Spirit Stone**

 **Rarity: Uncommon**

 **A stone made from compressed souls if the wandering spirits.**

 **.Makes healing spells 10% more powerful.**

 **.Can remove curses one category higher.**

 _'First! Buy some time.'_

I shot a Mana Blast to somewhere far away behind the Legion Zombie. It heard it and went away to investigate.

 _'Second! Get an upgrade.'_

I started charging my staff with my mana. It slowly started to glow. _'Please work, I don't want to use up my points for this.'_ The staff started to get hazy, _'BINGO!'_ I immediately placed the Spirit Stone on the glass, and it sunk in!

My staff started glowing brightly for a few seconds. When it was done I looked at my new staff. It looked like before only this time the glass was slightly pink. I observed it.

 **Glass Staff of the Lesser Spirits**

 **Quality: Poor**

 **A magic staff made by the self proclaimed mage Nima Jameson. It's been improved by merging with a Spirit Stone**

 **.Spells are 5% easier**

 **.1% less mana cost**

 **.Healing magic is 2% more powerful**

I can't believe it, it worked!

I looked at the Zombie again, it was still looking for me far away. Still got time.

I sat down and started meditating while focusing on replenishing my mana.

I kept ignoring the notifications of Meditation leveling up.

When my mana replenished I raised my staff and used Mana Power Attack to gather up mana. It kept growing and growing, casting while meditation was slightly easier. So it managed to grow to the size of three footballs before it got to the point that if it got any bigger it would go out of control. It probably was already out of my limits if I didn't have my staff and wasn't meditating. Then I focused on spinning it to make it more destructive.

It wasn't enough! What should I add to it. I got a feeling electricity will make it unstable. That's it!

I tapped to my mana. But this time instead of the vibration that I felt I focused in heating it up until it bursted.

 **A new skill has been unlocked!**

 **Pyromancy (Active/Passive) Lv 1**

 **.**

 **Novice Elemental leveled up!**

Yes! Now add fire to the mix.

I didn't expect the ball to light up like a rich home on Christmas. I covered my eyes with my free hand, I got pulled out of my meditative state.

I heard a roar followed by rapid heavy footsteps. He spotted me!

I slowly got up, careful not to mess-up the spell, pointed it at the zombie.

"You want my brain? Then TAKE IT!" I overcharged it with electricity to make it more destructive and unstable before shooting it.

The death ball of fire and electricity flied with a high speed and hit the zombie strait on the throat.

 **CRITICAL HIT!**

BOOM!

The now throat-less stood there for a few seconds, before it fell on it's knees, and then fall down entirely right below the building.

Did I… did I manage to do it?

I heard something. The Legion Zombie raised one of is hands, moved it away as it gave a faint blue glow, I could sense it was gathering mana in it's hand. IT WANTED TO SLAP THE BUILDING DOWN!

"OH NO YOU DON'T"

I gathered as much electricity I could and released it towards the zombie. It came out in the form of a lightning bolt and hit it on the back of it's neck, severing it's head completely. It started evaporating.

 **Level up!**

 **+1 WIS**

"I did it? I did it?! I DID IT! HAHAHA!"

I went back to the stairs. "Suck on that Han Jihan! I killed a Legion Zombie, and did it while on my own, eight levels lower, far lower INT, and no fancy clan skills to boost me up!"

I reached to the bottom floor and walked out of the building. And I could see them glittering there on the ground.

"Loots!" I ran and took a look at them.

Healing potions! Six bottles of them! What else?! What else?!

Money! I picked them up, and started counting them. 200 pounds!

I looked at the last loot. It was a book, I picked it up. "Please be something useful, please be something useful."

 **Runes for dummies**


	8. Chapter 8

"Like this?" Jack raised his arm. The world shattered.

I clapped my hands. "Yes! You did it! Now make one again"

He raised his hand again. I glowed light green, followed by the sound of our environment dropping to nothing, not even the ever-present sound of moving air. Jack shuddered.

"What did I say about the protective spaces?" I asked him.

"In here nothing we do will do anything to the real world; and no one in the real world can know what's happening here. We practice magic here, so it stays a secret."

I smiled. "Yeah you're getting it!"

He gave a sheepish smile, he even blushed a bit.

This morning I gave Jack another observation. All his de-buffs from malnourishment are gone. And he has a buff from his title, along with what his brain is going through for his magic. so there is no surprise he understands me better now.

"Alright, todays lesson is, Pyromancy." I extended my hand and lighted up a fire on my palm.

"Wuah!"

For the next four minutes I explained what I knew of Pyromancy. He went away to practice the Flame spell, the easiest fire spell of them all.

I opened the inventory and took a book out.

On it's cover there was a wizard with a pointy hat. He had a goofy face and waved his staff above his head. The wave had left a trail of blue magic and a few symbols, probably magic runes. On the top there was 'RUNES FOR DUMMIES' in bold letters.

 **Do you want to learn this skill book?**

 **Y/N**

I pressed yes with some hesitation. What? It was my first skill book and it was for dummies!

The book lighted up before exploding into small particles. The all flew into my forehead. I held my head while all information that was in the book interred to my brain and was sorting itself.

 **A new skill has been learned, Basic Runic Theory**

 **A skill that is about understanding simple runes**

 **.**

 **Basic Runic Theory (Passive) Lv 1**

 **"Words have power, that includes written words"**

 **You carry basic knowledge of the common runes and know the theory behind it.**

 **.You recognize the most common runes**

It felt weird, one moment I didn't know anything about runes, but now I suddenly know everything in that book.

"Hey, Nima!" Jack called. I looked at him, he raised his hand and flames came out like a flamethrower. "How is it?"

"Wow, you learned fast."

He gave a cheeky smile.

"But I can do better." I took my staff and casted Flames. It was bigger and hotter than Jacks.

"Hey, No fair! You have a staff!"

I casted another Flames, this time with my free right hand, it was still big and hot. I looked at Jack, he looked like all his ships sunk.

He looked from where I casted to me, his eyes caught my staff. "Hey, it looks different. Did you do something to it?"

I looked at my staff. "Eh, yeah I improved it."

"Why is its pink now? isn't that a girl's colour?"

I blushed from what he said. I tapped his nose with my staff and gave him a small zap again. "The reason why it's pink is because the material I used to improve gave it that color."

"Ouch!" He rubbed his nose.

"You just practice all your spells, I have some learning I have to do on my own." I said before I walked away.

Once I got far enough, I stopped. I looked at the dirt on the ground. "Hmm…"

I drew a single rune with the bottom of my staff on the dirt: Fire

I kept looking at it, from what I could understand there are many runes, few I know of, and each have a meaning. Some make sounds and need to be together to make a word and some already carry meaning, a few are both.

I was thinking of how this is capable of doing magic? I could sense no magic from it, it was just a word.

"I wonder…" I held the head of my staff near the rune and transferred some of my mana to it, all while keeping my focus on my mana sensory to see if anything happens to the mana.

To my surprise the rune accepted my mana, and I could sense the mana changing in there the similar way my mana changes before I cast a Pyromancy spell. But it didn't, it almost did but in a very sloppy way. Then all the mana expelled and disappeared.

I almost couldn't believe what I just saw. I keep looking at the now slightly ruined rune. I took a few steps back and drew another one. This time I tried hard to not make any mistakes.

 **Basic Runic Theory** **level up!**

 _'No no, that's wrong.'_ I made did some adjustments after erasing the mistakes.

 **Basic Runic Theory** **level up!**

 _'No, it's still not right'_

I messed it up and drew it again, maybe this time it's right. I transferred mana into it.

This time it did the process better than before. Until it caught un fire.

"Hmm… It needs something to know what to do."

I drew the rune again but this time I added the rune for Light beside it.

 **Basic Runic Theory** **level up!**

This time one of them brightened up and the other caught on fire.

"Too far."

I redid it again but this time I was sure had it right.

I charged it up with my mana. It gave a small spark before fire started. It kept up for a while until it ran out of mana and turned off. _'It worked!'_

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Rituals, a skill to casting complex magic externally**

 **.**

 **Rituals Lv 1 (Active)**

 **Rituals are one of the oldest methods of magic. With rituals, there can be many possibilities. Something you don't have the skill for? Is the spell too specific? Do you want the spell to happen in a different condition? Or is it that it can't be executed by any other means? Do them with rituals!**

 **.Chance of failing %25**

 **.Current rituals known: 1**

I smiled at the screen. "Idea!"

/

I looked around. According to what my skills information this I.D. should be full of ghosts. But I don's see any.

"Huuuuu…"

 _'Not again.'_ I looked to my right. A ghost was flying towards my direction. I looked like one will expect from a bedsheet with a round head two long arms with hands that have long pointy fingers, three holes on its neckless head for the face.

"Huuuuu…" It shouted while waving it's arms.

You know, that could have been scary, but for someone who fought with scarier zombies and defeated a Legion Zombie… Let's just say the ghost stopped when it saw my unamused expression.

It made a throwing motion and something green and slimy came from his hand to my face, and it BURNED!

"Son of a…" I blindly tried to punch it but my fists went through it. I started laughing at me while I got the stuff off of me. "Why you… Mana Power Attack!" I extended my hand and shot the attack at it. It lost less then half of it's health. "Ah, so you are immune to physical attacks but when it comes to magic… Mana Blast!" I shot the slightly more powerful attack. The ghost exploded. "Hah! Laugh at that!"

 **Level up!**

So THAT'S why I only leveled up once. I needed only one easy kill to level up.

I looked at the ground, there was a greenish grey slimy ball there.

 **Ectoplasm**

 **Rarity: Rare**

 **Quality: Lesser**

 **What ghosts are made of. Can be used for alchemy and other things.**

I picked it up, yuck! While it's not burning me like what used to be on my face I still hated holding it. I quickly placed it in my inventory.

/

Multiple ghosts had gathered and were just hovering around. A small few of them were level 7. Those ones had pointy heads, did have necks, slim body, a tail for feet, and even longer arms with sharper fingers.

I looked at them, hidden behind a building, smiling. Maybe it's time for testing my new trick.

My hand glowed orange as I charged up the spell. I shot it right under them. They all looked at the ground as two circles, one smaller inside the other, and multiple runes between them and a larger rune with four smaller circles overlapping each other in the middle formed and gave a faint orange glow.

I shot a Mana Power Attack at it which caused it to explode in a fiery explosion. I imminently jumped forward and started sending sparks all around like a lunatic. One I was done all that was left were some Spirit Stones and Ectoplasm. I stared looting them before walking towards the orphanage to get out of the I.D., I'm almost out of mana.

I did a lot, and by a lot I mean a LOT of experimenting and trial and errors and my memories from the fantasies back on my own world and time and my current knowledge of runes I managed to replicate the fire rune from the game Skyrim and then turn the formula into a castable spell.

Then again, so far many of my spells look like they came from Skyrim. Eh, probably because I love that game I subconsciously make my spells like in the game.

Once I got to my room I came out of the I.D. and sat on my bed.

I already came really forward with runes and rituals.

 **Basic Runic Theory (Passive) Lv 28**

 **"Words have power, that includes written words"**

 **You carry basic knowledge of the common runes and know the theory behind it.**

 **.You recognize the common, simple and slightly simple runes**

 **.You can understand simple formulas**

 **.**

 **Rituals Lv 7 (Active)**

 **Rituals are one of the oldest methods of magic. With rituals, there can be many possibilities. Something you don't have the skill for? Is the spell too specific? Do you want the spell to happen in a different condition? Or is it that it can't be executed by any other means? Do them with rituals!**

 **.Chance of failing %39**

 **.Current rituals known: 22**

I wasn't kidding when I said I did a lot of experiments.

So far my rituals are basically runic in nature and only about things like storing and using mana and spells like the Flame rune I casted to destroy those ghosts.

I'm trying to find a way to finish the quest that I have. And maybe rituals is the answer.

But from what I understand all rituals need some form of sacrifice, even the ones I know take mana as sacrifice.

I got up and start walking back and forth as it helps me thinking.

From what I see if an object gets enchanted too much it will develop sentience, like what happened to Arthur Weasley's flying Ford Anglia, or how a wands _choose_ their wizards. In a way, we could say that magic is dynamic. Maybe I can make a golem the same way: Inject it with a whole loot of mana and hope it works? Probably. I could try using my loots as additional sacrifices for extra juice.

I opened my inventory and took out a small ball of ectoplasm and started inspecting it. Maybe I can use these too.

The door behind me opened and hit me on my back hard.

/

Jack couldn't sleep tonight, so when he sensed Nima appearing in his own room he sneaked towards Nima's room to talk to him.

Nima has been acting weird lately. He always mutters to himself about stuff that don't make sense. Maybe something is bothering him?

When Jack reached Nima's door he heard footsteps. So he's awake.

Jack opened the door but halfway it hit something, hard. Jack managed to open the door and come in. He was greeted with a choking Nima. Nima was holding his throat, his face pale and green at the same time.

Jack started slapping Nima's back until a giant swallowing sound came from his throat.

Nima gasped a huge amount of air and started breathing hard. His breathing slowly came back to normal. He looked at Jack with cold fury. Jack was always afraid of Nima being angry but for some reason Nima was even scarier then last time he was angry.

"What were you thinking…" Nima stopped and looked at empty air. "You know what? Forget it. I have something important to do." He said before walking past Jack and out of his room.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he held. That was a close one.

"And one more thing." Nima said as he came back. He tapped Jack's nose with his finger and gave him a zap.

"Ouch!" Jack robbed his nose.

"That was for almost suffocating me to death." He said before he left.

/

 **You are suffocating!**

 **-1 HP**

 **-1 HP**

 **-1 HP**

 **-1 HP**

 **-1 HP**

 **-1 HP**

 **-1 HP**

 **-1 HP**

 **A new skill has been discovered! Alchemy!**

 **A skill for understanding the magic of chemicals!**

 **.**

 **Alchemy (Active/Passive) Lv 1**

 **For centuries mages tried to create gold through mixing different substances. While they didn't succeed they did manage to discover an whole new branch of magic named Alchemy, and they were proud to call themselves the first alchemists.**

 **Effect of ingredient known: 1**

 **Potions/Poisons known: 0**

 **.You discover an effect of substances by sampling them**

 **.You can brew lowest level quality potions or poisons**

 **.50% chance of successfully brewing a potion/poison. Less of it's more difficult**

 **+7 MP**

 **Effect discovered (Ectoplasm): Restore Mana**

/

I got of the orphanage and looked around. While my past life knowledge of the flora is next to nonexistent I know one thing that I can find here in England easy.

"Aha!" I found what I was looking for and picked it up.

A Thistle.

 _'Am I going to actually do it? Oh well.'_ I bit its branch and started slowly chewing it.

 **Effect discovered (Thistle Branch): Resist Frost**

I imminently spat it out and rubbed the taste off my mouth.

Something landed on my head. I picked it up and looked at it. A yellow leaf.

Fall is coming. Or as the locals call it autumn.


	9. Chapter 9

(Fall)

/

Jack was gathering mana on his right hand, spinning it around. He was also slowly spinning his left hand around the gathered mana to help at the process. He didn't know why Nima asked him to do this. He only said something about 'being better at magic if you have better control on your mana.'

Speaking of Nima

*Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack* "No, no this is wrong." *Scribe, Scribe, Scribe* "That's better." Nima said, looking at the series of lines, curves, circles and 'Runes'. (Jack doesn't know what the last one means, but he also doesn't want to ask Nima. Judging by what Nima is doing it looks boring.) Walking around the 'Altar', Cracking the fallen leafs on the ground, inspecting it from different angles. His eyes widened. "Maybe…" He 'Picked up' a stick from empty air.

 _'How does he do that?'_ Jack thought.

Nima also 'Picked up' the knife that Jack got him and started scribing something on the stick while mumbling something about 'Channel' and 'Extent'

Nima raised the stick it started glowing with mana before it exploded "Darn it!" He threw what was left of the stick away. His finger rubbing his chin he looked deep in thought until he snapped his fingers. He took out his knife a scarf out of nowhere and made a small cut on his finger. He started drawing on the scarf with his blood. He got annoyed before he made another cut on his finger again, which Jack till now didn't notice had recovered almost instantaneously. Once Nima was done he wore the scarf around his neck before laughing.

Jack is starting to question his masters sanity, after his own.

Nima walked towards Jack while taking off the scarf. "Hold this." He commanded.

Jack picked the scarf. As soon as he touched if he felt an extreme warmth coming from it. As if it was just picked from the top of a heater. Only this one stayed at the same temperature.

Jack looked at Nima. Nima tilted his head and closed one of his eye. "Enchantment!" He answered Jack's unasked question. He took back the scarf back from his baffled apprentice.

/

 **Enchantment (Active/Passive) Lv 1**

 **An ancient art, inanimate objects are modified to channel ambient mana in imitation of a mage's ability to shape mana into spells.**

 **.As the level of this skill increases, you can enchant items with more complex and multiple effects**

This is great! I can enchant a clay to do things I command and after I finished making up the perfect ritual to overcharge it with magic without it expel it or blow up, and then let magic do it's thing and VOILÀ! A sentient golem!

But there is still things I need to do. Like leveling up skills like this one, figuring out the right enchantments, making up the right altar for overcharging magic to an object. To much to do, so much time! Or was it so little time?

/

(Winter)

/

Last night it was snowing like crazy, and by morning the ground was fully covered with snow. All the kids scattered around each wanting to play with the snow in some way.

A lone snowman stood there. It wasn't build by any of the kinds. It was always there.

A mean kid stood in front of it and tried to destroy it with a punch. But the snowman was hard as stone and only resulted on the kid hurting his hand.

No one noticed two boys looking from afar and snickering.

/

 **Cryomancy (Active/Passive)**

/

(Spring)

/

Nima, who is now five year old for a few months was eating a dead bee. He heard crying of a girl. He saw her looking as a partly crushed dragonfly.

Nima stood beside her and looked at the dragonfly. He considered eating it too but the footprint made him reconsider.

He looked at the girl and back to the firefly. An idea came to his mind.

He took a step back, so the girl wont look at him and gathered mana into his hands. He concentrated on the dragonfly. The blue glow on his hand changed to a mixture of ominous dark blue and sickly green. The moment the girl started wiping her eyes he shoot the spell on the dragonfly.

It slowly started getting up before it flied away with the now happy girl running after it.

/

 **Necromancy (Active/Passive)**

/

(Summer)

/

Nima and Jack looked down. Over the months Nima kept grinding all of his skills until he was confident enough that he could make a golem in the way he had his first idea.

There was a small piece of clay shaped like a humanoid right in the middle of Nima's finished altar.

"Ready?" Nima asked.

Jack nodded and stood near a circle full of items that had ,according to Nima's alchemy skill, any magical property. Nima stood in front of Jack with the circle in between them.

Nima took out his knife and stabbed his palm (Jack flinched) And poured it on the items right before he drawled the last rune.

The rune slowly started glowing followed by the others other. One by one turning from plain red to glowing blue.

"Now!" Nima commanded as he and Jack both started pouring mana into the pile of blood, ectoplasm, Spirit Stones, flowers, insects and other ingredients.

From Jack's hands plain mana was pouring out and from Nima's staff, now covered with glowing runes and had the crystal on it's top pink-green, was purple and green mana of necromancy pouring out.

The pile started slowly shrinking until it was all absorbed into the runes.

All the magic started being injected into the miniature soon to be golem. It's enchantments that made it capable of walking by Nima's command got overcharged as it started wiggling and crawling randomly.

Soon they ran out of mana and stopped what they were doing.

They walked towards the golem and looked down at it. It was still.

"Did it work?" Jack asked.

Nima leaned down to get a closer look. It was still full of mana but it was just there, doing nothing.

However a few seconds later all of the squeezed mana slowly started readjusting itself into a core after absorbing the enchantments. A few moments later he golem started moving on it's own.

Nima smiled "Yeah." He looked at Jack. "We did it! We created life!"

 **Quest completed!**

 **To create… life.**

 **Reward:**

 **.300 xp**

 **.Sentient golem**

 **.Create golem skill book.**

 **.Extra life**

I did it!

I felt something on my chest. I looked down and saw a pink hearth appeared on my chest before it got absorbed.

The extra life is for me?! I thought it meant one more life in this world, not me literally get an extra life!

"So what will we name it?" Jack asked.

"Hmm… Clayton." It's not creative but what the heck, to hell with it. I observed it.

 **Name: Clayton**

 **Golem (Sentient)**

 **Title: Morokei's first creation**

 **HP: 10**

 **MP: 6300**

 **STR: 1 / DEX: 1**

 **VIT: 1 / INT: 3**

 **WIS: 1 / MGC: 63**

Holy shit! That is really high MGC!

"How are we going to hide it?" Jack Asked.

 _'Fuck.'_


	10. Chapter 10: Omake

**Omake:**

Nima was _stroking_ towards the train with his best friend in the whole world Jack. His height was 6'11" and he was 5 years old. But because if his impressive strength and talent in magic. They bent the rules and said that he had to come to Hogwarts this year. He had put his foot down and said that he wont to anywhere unless Jack comes with him and they accepted imminently.

His flowing Locks, black as midnight, flowed and his mismatched orbs shined as he looked at the helpless girl who was crying because she couldn't push her trunk inside the train.

He helped her. And she instantly blushed at the freakishly tall five year old. Nima smiled at her, she blushed. Nima stepped back, she blushed. Nima walked away, she blushed.

Inside the train Nima and Jack sat down. They heard tapping on the glass. The door slide open and a blonde girl came in. "Hello my name is Daphne Greengrass from the house of Greengrass."

"Hello, my name is Nima Jameson from the house of Jameson, Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Riddle and Hufflepuff" He took Clayton out. "And this is my pet. Even when such thing shouldn't exist your surprise is only for half a paragraph worth.

The two took off their clothes and the six year old male and the eleven year old female started doing the deed.

The door slide open once more and the same girl Nima helped came in. "Have you seen a toad…"

"What is your name." The blonde asked.

"Hermione Grander." The most beautiful girl in the world answered.

"You most be an adopted pureblood and the air of Ravenclaw as tested by the goblins" The blond beauty said.

They entered a three way and by Jack joining in a four way

/

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Nima screamed as he woke up from the tree that he was leaning on for a nap.

"What is it?! What happened?!" Jack asked

"It was horrible! The timelines were messed up! I was a giant! My hair had a constant flow! I also had Heterochromia! Things didn't make any sense! No one had any common sense! I felt like I was in a bad fanfiction."

"Oh master~" Jack said.

To Nima's horror. That wasn't Jack's face. It was Emma Watson's

"Let me relive from the stress."

Nima's scream could be heard all the way in the multiverse.

 **AN:**

 **Happy birthday to me!**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **It's Feb the 5th, and I'm 19 now. Yay!**

 **I made this as a joke and to show you what this story _won't_ be.**

 **Thank you all for reading my story, and please review, I'm open for** **suggestions.**


	11. Chapter 11

Me and Jack were in my room looking down on the little golem inside a shoebox. Clayton was just sitting there nibbling on a piece of mana infused clay. Yeah, we did manage to find out what it eats, but we still haven't found out how to hide it.

"Maybe we can put him in a Protective Space?" Jack suggested.

"That could work, but it has to always have someone in it and we aren't sure if Clayton will be counted as a person. We simply can't risk it." I answered. I also couldn't put Clayton in my inventory, as he was a living being. Gah! This is so frustrating, golems are so frustrating!

"We'll never know if we don't test it." Jack said.

I kept looking at Clayton. It took its last bite of its food and looked at me. It gave me a cute little smile on his cute little, if somewhat disturbing, face. Am I going to risk one year of grinding for skills and loot?

Someone knocked on my door I quickly placed the lid on the box and wave it to Jack

'Go! Go!' I mouthed as I made a go away motion on my hand.

Jack raised his right hand and disappeared.

The door opened and Isabelle came in. "Nima, there is someone here to meet you."

"Really?" I asked, curious, about who comes to meet _me_.

As she finished telling me, my pupils shrinked.

/

Jack was on his knees, playing with Clayton. They both stopped and looked at Nima who just appeared in front of them.

He was white as sheet.

Nima soon started walking around and talking to himself. "We're screwed, we're so screwed!"

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"They know we're here!"

"Who?"

"The wizards!"

/

McGonagall didn't look like Maggie Smith at all. She also looked younger than I expected. But she did have a stern look on her face. Also she had a big nose.

"Hi my name is Nima Jameson…"

/

 _Jack looked startled. He didn't know them personally, but based on the few things that Nima told him about them this is NOT a good thing. "So what are we going to do?"_

 _Nima stopped, his eyes widened as he saw something only he can see._

 _He turned his head to look at Jack, looking thoughtful then his eyes widened. "I know! We give them what they want."_

/

"Do you like to see me do magic?!" I asked her. I could see a small glint of recognition in her eyes.

Hook, line, aaaand…

"Good afternoon. My name is Pro…"

"Pick a card! Any card!" …sinker.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

I shake the deck of playing cards that I was offering. "Come on, Pick one. And don't show me which one it is!"

/

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Look, if they see that we are trying to hide something even if we manage to do it they might start breathing down on our necks!" The ministry I doubt. They can't tell apart a house elf from a wizard. When Dobby floated the cake, Harry casted the Hover Charm. And when Barty Crouch Jr. casts Morsmordre Winky did it. The latter was set up by Crouch Sr. but you get the point. It's Dumbledore I'm worried. He might not be his fanon self but I also don't want his canon self know much about me. That will throw a wrench in my plans, and I'm still not done making them! I also don't want to become a Hogwarts student. "If we go all out with our_ magic _they'll think they did a mistake!"_

/

"Is this your card?" I asked for the sixth time.

"No." She answered. She looked impatient. "I believe we should talk about your…"

/

 _"What if they don't buy it?" Jack asked_

 _"We make the Blunt Force approach. we keep doing it until they believe us."_

/

"Wait, wait! I have something better!"

Jack came with a cardboard with three holes for the head and feet. I went in. "While my handsome assistant is going to cut me with his saw…" Jack showed a saw made of cardboard. "I'm going to stay alive as if nothing happened."

While Jack was pretending that he was cutting the already cutted box McGonagall and Isabelle were looking at us at us with bafflement.

Jack started to separate the box by bending it's intact side while I bended my back to the side as humanly possible and shook my feet. But the box broke and showed that I was still whole.

"Um, ta-da?" I awkwardly said.

"I believe I've seen enough!" McGonagall said before she got up from her seat and walked away, mumbling something like 'The Quill gone mad'.

Isabelle also got up and was about to go after her.

"She didn't look impressed." I said as innocently as I could.

"She said you two were going to be chosen for a special boarding school" She told us.

"That sounds horrible!" I did my best horrified five year old act.

"But…" She stopped what she was going to say and went after the professor.

"Yeah!" Jack and I gave each other a high-five.

"We did it!" Jack hugged me.

"Yep, no boring wizard's school for us." I looked at the ruined box. "Hey didn't we forget something?"

We looked at each other. Then a horrifying realization hit us like a ton of bricks. "Clayton!" We Shouted.

I pushed Jack away. "We left Clayton behind in the protected space!"

"I forgot about him too!"

He grabbed my shoulder while I brought us to the protected space. We ran to the back yard where we left him.

But he wasn't there. No shoebox, no Clayton.

I fell on my knees. We created life, and then it was gone, poof, nothing, just gone!

Jack was touching the grass where the shoebox one was. He looked at me with his eyes full of tears. My face was burning. I touched my face and saw it was wet. I was crying too. It was so rare there days for me to cry. It's the first time I'm crying for something other than myself.

But then I remembered something "Wait!" I ran towards Jack and grabbed his shoulder and focused.

 **Another Instant Dungeon detected.**

 **Would you like to enter it?**

 **Y/N**

I pressed yes and a shoebox appeared in front of us. Clayton looked like it was trying to climb out of the box rather unsuccessfully.

"Heh, I guess he does get counted as a person."

/

It was late at night. Me and Jack sneaked out to do some stargazing. After all the stress we had today we deserved a day off.

"We have to change our ways." I said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We were doing something wrong, and we almost got discovered for that." I took a deep breath in. "We will start training on skills on hiding ourselves and, if necessary, eliminate them."

The six year old boy didn't like what I said, but he didn't say any objection.

He looked unconfutable and it not from the cheap blankets that were under us.

 **Omake:**

Albus Dumbledore was not amused. Today McGonagall came in to his office and said that the owners that the Quill of Acceptance was trying to write on the Book of Admittance were nothing more than two muggle children.

This does throw a wrench in his plans. Harry Potter was supposed to suffer by his relatives so he could be heroic and humble. Then his friends will betray him and he will go to Azkaban. Then he will grow more powerful and die in the hands of Voldemort and become a martyr, while he, Albus Dumbledore, the leader of Light, will come in and kill the dark lord. How does that make sense. Nobody knows.

He sneered while he was chewing and sucking on a lemon drop.

 **Omake 2:**

Nima looked at the stars in the sky. Even now it was hard to believe how vast the space is, Even when he now knows the multiverse is real. A week earlier he got a skill book for Legilimency, maybe he should experiment to see what happens if he legitimate the space?

…

Jack looked at Nima who was shaking and mumbling 'Never again…' over and over.

 **New skill**

 **Cthulhu Mythos (Passive) Lv 37**

 **You gazed to the beings who's existence does not get explained by the logic. Many have got crazy by it.**

 **. 37% understanding of the Eldritch Abominations.**

 **. 37% insanity (Erased by gamers mind)**

 **.**

 **Gamers mind is rebooting. Please stand by.**

"Never again, Never again…"

 **AN:**

 **Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, my second term started and I also forgot what I wanted to write. But the start of year holidays just started and I got of the hook. Woohoo!**


End file.
